


Inconvenient Time For It

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Banter, Bickering, But not really romance, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.Weiss and Yang discover that they are soulmates at a very inconvenient moment...





	Inconvenient Time For It

**Author's Note:**

> It would have been boring to write about when Yang and Weiss canonically first saw each other, so for this fic I'm saying it was in the forest when they were about to fight the two giant Grimms.

~ Inconvenient Time For It ~

"Well, this is awkward," Yang said, seemingly out of nowhere.

Weiss, who did not appreciate the non-sequitur, snapped, "What? Trying to fight two giant Creatures of Grimm with seven other people, less than half of whom seem to have adequate proficiency in battle to accomplish the feat?"

Being no stranger to sarcasm herself, Yang replied slowly,"Nooooo... I  _meant_  realizing that my little sister's partner is my soulmate while 'trying to fight two giant Creatures of Grimm with seven other people, less than half of whom seem to have adequate proficiency in battle to accomplish the feat.'"

"How dare you mock me!" Although the Schnee heiress was somewhat impressed that the airhead-apparent had quoted her entire sentence back to her verbatim, especially since she didn't think some of those words were normally in her barbaric companion's vocabulary. It wasn't until after the Deathstalker was defeated and they were in the middle of killing the giant Nevermore that Weiss's mind caught up to the other part of what Yang had said.

_Soulmate. That... that **Amazon**  is my SOULMATE?!_

~end~


End file.
